fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Starlight Moment Episode 01 / Transcript
One day, I saw an angel fall from the sky That angel, in particular, was somebody so, so, so precious. Yet she gave it all to protect me, to protect us all. If we worked together, she wouldn’t have to take that risk. But instead, she insisted Insisted that she couldn’t let me get hurt. I don’t know why she thought that way. Why she was willing to lose it all All I know, is that she was so, so, so stupid. ☆ ~One Year Ago~ ☆ “Hanami!” A young girl with long, brown hair looked up, as she heard somebody shout her name. She sighed, and continued to tie the side of her hair into a bun. “Yes?” She responded, not sounding particularly enthusiastic. She braced herself, knowing full well what would come next. “Don’t give me that! Hurry up and get your breakfast, we already have enough to worry about with Yuri’s appointment, and it being Momo’s first day of school.” Tying a white ribbon around the bun, Hanami rolled her eyes. “It’s not like it’s my first day too, or anything…” She muttered, before taking a deep breath and responding in a more audible voice. “I’m coming!” The young girl looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Her uniform was a black sailor style uniform, with a white ribbon around the collar. The very definition of bland, in Hanami’s opinion. She turned to face her bedroom door, quickly grabbing her bag. As her hand was on the door handle, she noticed a notebook out of the corner of her eye. She paused, before dashing for it. She quickly hugged it, before placing it in her bag.. “I would have been so lost if I actually forgot you~” Hanami often tended to doodle about magical girls and idols in her notebook, or note story ideas down. Even though she knew she never had any chance of being either, it was still nice to live her dreams through writing. Hanami walked down the stairs, and turned to look at her two dogs. She smiled softly and stroked them. “Pretty doggos.” She continued to pet them, feeling a wave of calm wash over her. “Hanami!!” Hanami could hear her mum shout from the kitchen, and reluctantly stood. She walked into the kitchen, where her mum was waiting. From the distance, her dad smiled. “Took you long enough.” Hanami pouted, as her mum’s frustration grew even larger. From the table, a girl with short, dark brown hair shrugged. “I did try to get her to hurry up.” She stated, as Rose - their mother- shook her head. “Of course you did, Momo.” Hanami quickly made herself some toast, as the rest of her family talked about things that seemed meaningless to her. As she began to eat, her dad, Yuuki Asahi placed his hand on her shoulder. “You know the way to school right? I’m taking Momo, and your mother is going over to Yuri’s, and going to the appointment.” Hanami nodded, as she finished the toast. Rose quickly typed something in her phone, and sighed. “Oh Hanami, if only you were as smart as your sister, then you might be able to go to the same school together.” Hanami could sense Momo smugly smiling, and Hanami shook her head. “I’m going to go now.” She smiled and gave a small wave, before leaving. ☆ Hanami peeked through the window on the classroom door, tense feelings building up. It wouldn’t be long until the teacher opened the door and asked her to introduce herself. The brunette clasped her hands together. Everything could change depending on how this went. As she noticed the door open, the fourteen-year-old stepped back. “Yuuki-san? We’re ready for you now.” The teacher smiled gently, noticing Hanami’s nervousness. Hanami nodded and followed the teacher. Entering the classroom, she immediately turned to the blackboard, too scared to look at all her classmates. They were all judging her already, weren’t they? Of course they were, everyone always judged her. “Yuuki-san? Could you please write your name and introduce yourself?” The teacher asked as the class began to laugh. Hanami blushed and nodded. “R-right!” She wrote down her name on the blackboard, before stepping to the side and turning to the class. A girl with green hair raised her hand. “Her writing’s too small, I can’t read!” The green haired girl called out, causing Hanami’s face to grow red. “I-I’m sorry…” Another boy also raised his hand, following in the green haired girl’s footsteps. “She’s too quiet! I can’t hear her at all!” Humiliated, Hanami stared at her feet, starting to tear up. She’d only been in class for a minute yet she already managed to mess it up. Then, a girl with blonde hair stood up, and walked to the front. She had amber eyes, and two white bows in her hair. The girl smiled warmly at Hanami. “I’m Tachibana Seira! Tell me anything you want to say, and I’ll repeat it to the class~” Hanami’s eyes sparkled, amazed that someone would do that for her. “Thank you so much,” Hanami replied, before taking a deep breath and whispering into Seira’s ear. Seira nodded. “This is Yuuki Hanami! She’s a bit shy, but would love to make many friends! She loves to draw and act and even write! She says she’s in your care!” The teacher nodded, and looked towards an empty seat. “There happens to be an extra seat next to Tachibana-san, you can sit there.” Seira smiled, and the two sat down. ☆ It wasn't long until the bell went, signalling the first break. Hanami sighed, as she looked around at everyone going towards their friends. “Yuuki-san?” Hanami snapped back into reality and saw Seira standing in front of her desk. Seira smiled. “I was asked to show you around the school today. Would you like me too?” Hanami stood, nodding, not realising she had startled Seira. “L-l-let's go, then!” The blonde girl stuttered, and Hanami nodded. I’ve messed up already, haven’t I? Fuuuuu… As the two girls walked out, Hanami couldn’t help but feeling like something was behind them. She tensed up but continued to try and focus on Seira. Seira was explaining each room as they walked past, each in great detail. Hanami listened intently, careful to take mental notes on things such as the closest toilet to her class, or where the best place to eat lunch was. However, she couldn’t stop hearing footsteps behind the two. “Tachibana-san, do you hear those too?” Hanami eventually whispered, causing Seira to stop. “Hear what?” She whispered back. “It sounds like somebody’s following us… I’m scared…” “Ehhh?? It’s just me! I’m not scary!!” A high pitched voice rang out, from behind. Hanami turned around, and saw the green haired girl from before pouting. Seira sighed. “Hanazawa-san…” The green haired girl walked towards Hanami. “Yuuki Hanami, you sure are interesting~!” She beamed, and Seira sighed. “I thought her handwriting was too small for your personal taste?” The girl shook her head, and leaned in closer towards Hanami. Hanami took a step back. “Nah, never mind that! Hana-chan, I’m Hanazawa Midori! Nice to meet you!!” Hanami blushed. “H-Hana-chan?!” Midori nodded. “Yep! You’re Hana-chan now!” She exclaimed as Hanami grew more flustered. Seira shook her head. “Hanazawa-san, you can’t just give people nicknames like that!” “Hmmm? What was that, Seiracchi?” Midori smirked as Seira’s face grew bright red. “Hanazawa-san? Tachibana-san? Yuuki-san? What on Earth are you three doing??” A fourth girl approached the group, and Hanami felt her face grow even hotter. She was beautiful. The girl was tall, and had long raven hair tied in a single braid. She wore a white headband and had shining ice blue eyes. Midori began to pout. “Reika-san, you’re no fun…” The dark haired girl, Reika, burrowed her face in on one of her hands. “You do you realise you can’t just mess around in the corridors like this, right? People have places to go.” Reika proceeded to place her hand on her hip, whilst Hanami watched in admiration. “So cold,” Seira whispered, before bowing and raising her voice, “We’re sorry Shirozora-san. It won’t happen again.” Her voice began to trail away, before she ran to hide behind Midori. “Just don’t let it happen again.” Reika walked away, not giving the group a second glance. Hanami’s eyes sparkled. “She’s so cool…!” She muttered. “Hanazawa-san! I had a perfect record of never getting in trouble before!! And now that’s ruined, and it’s all your fault!!” Seira had come out from behind Midori’s back. Midori patted the blonde girl’s head. “Come on, it’s not that bad! It’s not like she caught you doing anything actually bad~! She’ll forget before lessons even start again!” “I won’t forget! And she’s so scary, too…” Seira covered for face, still blushing. Hanami turned back to the two. “Really? She seems nice to me~” She smiled, as the other two stared at her blankly. “Hana-chan, you really are as weird as you seem.” Hanami tilted her head. “What do you mean?” “I think you’re the only person in the world who thinks Shirozora Reika is nice…” Seira muttered, and Hanami couldn't help but realise her voice was trembling slightly. Midori nodded in agreement. “Reika is too cold to be nice! I hear if you do one thing wrong in front of her, she’ll have your head!” Midori stated, and Seira nodded too. “One time, somebody swore in front of her, and were off for the entire next week…!” Hanami looked the two girls in disbelief. “Are you sure that wasn’t just a coincidence?” The two girls looked at eachother, before shaking their heads. “There’s no way it’s just a coincidence!” Seira exclaimed. “She’s really physically strong too, so I wouldn’t be surprised! Hana-chan, I’d be careful around her!” The green haired leaned in, and wagged her finger. Hanami started to slowly back away, not entirely believing these rumours. “Yuuki-san, please promise you’ll stay away from her! It’d be a waste if you got in trouble from her when you’ve only just started!” Seira grabbed onto the brunette’s hands, pleading. Eventually, Hanami sighed. “Fine, I’ll stay away from her…” The two girls jumped back, and cheered. “Thank goodness!” Seira exclaimed, and Midori made a humming noise, sounding like she agreed. Hanami sweatdropped. “Guys…? Isn’t the reason Shirozora-san came in the first place because we were causing a fuss in the corridor…?” The two girls froze, before Seira sighed. “Come on, let’s go find a place to sit~” ☆ Hanami walked out of the school building, feeling extremely satisfied with her first day of school. She had even managed to make two friends already! Midori placed her hand on Hanami’s shoulder. “See you tomorrow, Hana-chan!” She exclaimed, before running off. Seira followed, and gave a small wave. “See you tomorrow, Yuuki-san~” Hanami waved back, before walking off in the opposite direction. Midori turned back, smiling, but that smile quickly disappeared. “The direction Hana-chan’s going… doesn’t that area have a lot of…?” Seira’s eyes widened. “She’s new here, she might not… I really hope nothing happens today…” ☆ As Hanami walked home, she found herself humming one of her favourite songs. She couldn’t wait to see Seira and Midori again the next day! She had so much she wanted to talk about. Maybe she could manage to talk about all the stories she was planning. After all, she recalled Seira mentioning that she also loved to write. And surely Midori would listen to anything, as long as it was interesting. Excited, Hanami made a squealing sound, and twirled. “I’m so so happy!” She exclaimed, not paying attention to all the people staring at her. Nothing could possibly go wrong! Right? In that moment, Hanami had never been more wrong in her life. As if it had been listening to her joy, out of the ground, a gray substance started to appear. It somewhat resembles some sort of slime gone horribly wrong. All around her, people began to scream, and run away. Hanami looked around, extremely confused. Was this… whatever it was… actually dangerous? Before long, everyone had evacuated, aside from one little girl. The girl was crying her eyes out, and wailing for her mama. The substance began to creep up behind the girl. Hanami ran over to the girl, and picked her up. She began to run away, carrying the little girl. The girl stopped crying, but clutched tightly onto the brunette. Hanami continue, however, she soon got closed off by even more of the strange substance appeared. “Fuuu, this is bad..” She muttered, before taking a deep breath. She managed to lift the little girl over, who froze. “Onee-chan? Will you be okay?” Hanami nodded. “I’ll be fine! Go find your mama!” The little girl nodded, and ran off. Hanami froze. I’m not fine. I’m not fine. This… goo is going to kill me! Hanami held her hands together, as she slowly backed away. Why didn’t she run away whilst she had the chance?! The young girl felt a cold sweat fall down her. This was it. The moment she was going to die. She backed herself into a corner, bracing herself. As the slime continued to crawl closer, she closed her eyes… “Moment Start!” Hanami heard a voice call out. The voice sounded familiar but, she couldn’t place her finger exactly where she had heard it before. Hanami opened her eyes, and saw a girl fall from the sky, and destroy the slime with a sword. She landed on her feet, and posed. “Starlight Winter! Ready to Fight!” The girl had long white hair, tied in a braid, and a light blue outfit. In her hand, she held a wintery looking katana. Her eyes were ice blue, and by her side was a small rabbit. In the middle of the girl’s chest, there was a pastel blue jewel in the shape of a heart, surrounded by a tattoo of white angel wings. Hanami’s eyes widened as she realised what was happening. “A magical girl…!” She whispered her words barely able to escape. Starlight Winter turned around, to face Hanami. “Are you okay?” Hanami nodded, and Winter smiled slightly, before facing the slime again. “Just sit back and watch. It’s time the Cipher Virus gets what it deserves.” The rabbit next to Winter nodded, and the two ran off. Winter began to destroy various Cipher, attacking with all her energy. Hanami watched in awe. They’re real! Magical girls… they’re really real! As Reika began to finish attacking the Cipher, her sword starting glowing. Winter smiled confidently. “This is my chance!” She took a deep breath, before freezing her sword. She jumped up. “Snowstorm Point!” This time, as she attacked the virus, it froze. Winter posed once again. “New Moment!” She exclaimed, as the frozen Cipher Virus exploded. Hanami’s eyes sparkled, amazed by the sight she had just witnessed. Winter smiled. “Let’s go, Tsuki,” She said, before realising. The rabbit wasn’t by her side anymore. A look of fear appearing on the girl’s face, she looked around desperately. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. Tsuki the rabbit was surrounded by the virus, which Winter somehow managed to miss. “Tsuki!” WInter exclaimed, and started to run forwards. However, she didn’t notice that the virus had also sprung up behind her. Pulling a sneak attack, it grabbed onto Winter and held her back. Hanami’s eyes widened. Winter began to struggle, but was unable to escape. A look of pure terror appeared on the magical girl’s face. “Get off her!” Winter looked towards Hanami, surprised by her sudden outburst. Hanami had a look of determination on her face. “I said, get off her!” Hanami repeated, trying her best to sound confident. She tried her best to get rid of the terror in her voice. “Yuuki-san, what are you doing?! If it touches you, and you’re not protected by a moment gem-!” Winter exclaimed, and Hanami shook her head. “I can’t just stand by and watch as it hurts you! You protected me, so now, it’s my turn!” Hanami began to glow pink, and Winter’s eyes widened. “Protect me…?” She whispered, and Hanami nodded. “After all, it’s what the magical girls I love so much would do!” She shouted, as a pink light appeared in front of her, roughly resembling a heart. Hanami reached out for it, and grabbed it. She felt herself be surrounded with flowers, and all her clothes were replaced with a cute, peach coloured dress. The ribbon in her hair became lime green, and her hair became pastel pink. The light became a pink, heart shaped jewel, and placed itself on her chest. A tattoo of angel wings appeared by the side of the jewel. Hanami posed. “Starlight Blossom!” She summoned a bow and arrow, and shot it to the sky, causing the surrounding area to be surrounded with petals, “Ready to fight!” “A new Starlight…” Winter whispered. Hanami immediately ran to the Cipher holding Winter, and shot it with her bow and arrow. Winter managed to jump out, and started to attack the Cipher. She looked to Blossom. “Blossom, go save Tsuki!” Blossom nodded, and ran over to the other Cipher. She kicked it, causing it to drop Tsuki. “Cipher Virus, I don’t exactly know what you are… but you won’t get away with this!” Blossom exclaimed, as she began to attack more. She threw punches, kicks, everything she could think of. She finally had the chance to live out a dream she'd never have imagined would have come real- so she had to live it to the fullest! Her bow and arrow began to glow, and Blossom nodded. She had already watched Winter, she knew exactly what to do. She pulled back on her arrow. “Blossom Shoot!” She released, and the arrow encased the Cipher in a flower shape. Blossom posed. “New Moment!” She exclaimed, and the Cipher exploded. Blossom picked up Tsuki, when the realisation finally sunk in. She smiled brightly. “I’m really a magical girl!” Tsuki nodded. “You are~tsu.” She smiled, and Blossom froze. Then, her eyes became full with hearts. “The trope of talking fairies is real too!” She held Tsuki up in the air, her heart full of happiness. Tsuki pouted. “Don’t just reduce me to a trope~tsu!” Blossom apologised, and hugged the rabbit. “Hmm? Starlight Blossom, cute name!” Blossom turned around, and saw a grown woman smiling. SHe had long, wavy brown hair, and wore a lab coat. The pink haired magical girl stepped back. Was this the person who created the Cipher? The older woman tilted her head, before laughing. “Don’t worry, I’m not anyone bad! I’m Shibuki Tsubasa, the creator of Project Starlight!” She winked, and Winter came over. “Shibuki-san? It isn’t often you go out to battle.” Tsubasa nodded. “That’s true. But, we have a new recruit! This is a big deal, Reika!” Blossom placed her finger to her lips. Hadn’t she heard the name Reika recently? Winter placed her hand on her hip. “I suppose it can’t be helped,” SHe sighed, as she was surrounded by a light blue light. As it faded away, in Winter’s place a girl stood a girl with similar, raven hair. On her chest, there was still the strange wings tattoo, but the blue jewel was instead in the girls hand. She wore the same uniform as Hanami had before. Blossom’s eyes widened. “S-Shirozora-san is a magical girl?” Category:Starlight Moment Category:Starlight Moment Episodes Category:Transcripts